narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Military Academy
The Military Academy (士官学校, Shikan gakkō; Literally meaning “Military School”) is located on the Eastern Island that is used for training purposes. It is the learning institution for all Shinobi/Samurai, based loosely off of the Konohagakure Academy. It was implemented by the first generation of the Council of Elders to simulate the Shinobi and Samurai Faction. It is a three tier system spanning the ages six threw eighteen, made of three different schools: Base, Division, and Tokubetsu. Children of Shinobi/Samurai/Civilian families are taken to the Eastern Island where they will spend the next twelve years of their life at. Base ( 6-12 ) All children are taught together in the same school for the next six years. Curriculum Combined Classes Ninja/Civilian/Samurai basics (detailed course of information on what each class does and the roles in the Land of Chaos), reading writing, math, sciences, geography, physical education, etc. Theory of chakra, history of warfare, basics of bukijutsu, and element affinities. Ninja Classes Shinobi rules, Taijutsu (for non clan children there is an academy style, for clan barring children there is a representative from each clan to teach their own styles), Basics of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, hand signs, understanding of Kekkei Genkai and Hiden. Samurai Classes Bushidō, Basics of Kenjutsu, Naginatajutsu, and Kyūjutsu, Iaidō, understanding of chakra flow, and beginner’s Bajutsu. Division (13-15) Samurai and Ninja are separated into their Factions, then divided again by male and female, because of puberty, as a deterrent of distractions. The classes are the same throughout the groups, but have differences based on its group. All students are allowed to take on D ranked missions. At end of Division students take placement exams for next level. Curriculum Classes Physical education, Advance bukijutsu, trap-setting, tactics and strategies, basics of summoning, study of other Justus, sex education, and chakra control. Placement Exam Physical Endurance: see how long students can preform various physical task, including running, weight lifting, push ups, and more. Also tested on propensity of bukijutsu Written Knowledge: multiple choice test of history, tactics, strategies, and basic knowledge. Ninjutsu *Ninja: preform required academy Justus: Henge, Bunshin, and Kawarimi. *Samurai: preform required academy skill chakra flow. Mental stability: multiple choice test to see student mental standing. Tokubetsu (16-18) This level of education is not mandatory like the others, based on placement test students are referred to the next skill set they should learn. Ninja/Samurai who doesn’t want to participate in this level of school are sent straight to the commanding officer. Those who wish to continue choose the field they would like to go in. Each field is taught by instructors that specialize in the field. This is typically a two year investment made by themselves. Curriculum There is no set curriculum for any class, they are all elective classes that the student may choose to enroll in. Example if the student want to become a kenjutsu expert will knowledge and seals, that student would take classes in kenjutsu and fūinjutsu. There is also a fast track method students can take if they would like to a specific job in the Land. Category:Locations Category:School